


After The Honeymoon

by Mnemo_ink



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Mr and Mrs Smith AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink
Summary: Their relationship started like a dream. But that was eight years ago, and now everything is falling apart.A Mr and Mrs Smith AU
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	After The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **Prompt:**  
> 
> 
> Mr and Mrs Smith AU with Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr

Their meeting was everything out of a rom-com. The paradise setting, the meet cute, the lucky coincidences, and an instantaneous attraction. A spark, undeniable and unexplainable. That Charles' work related "meeting" was truly the assassination of a mob boss wasn't enough to distract him from the unbelievable fact he had just fallen in love at first sight.

Perhaps he should have remembered more from these sort of movies: like how you can't get the happy ending while there was a big lie hanging over your couple. Charles doubted him coming clean to Erik would result in a short break up, some crying under the rain, followed by a declaration of unending love and promises of forever.

Giving up on Erik seemed impossible. Besides, he was sworn to secrecy about his profession. He didn't have a choice.

There's always a choice. Erik liked to say that.

Luck had never been on Charles' side in his personal life. Yet he stayed an hopeless romantic, dreaming of finding the right partner and to love and be loved. With Erik, who was such a rock, he thought he could have it all: a family, a bit of a normal life.

Ironically, it's not his job that destroys them. It's their mundane everyday life, a so cliche falling out of love.

Charles the researcher, his cover identity, was an impeccable citizen. And more and more, Erik was looking down on that Charles.

It was a known feeling. His mother and his step-father had accustomed him to it. At least he thought so. Unlike his family, Erik _chose_ to be with him and it makes his growing distaste hurt so much more.

He tried to be better, the perfect husband. If anything, it had the opposite effect.

This normal life Charles dreamed to have, Erik seemed to despise.

His logical and analytical mind said they wasn't meant to be. His irrational heart pushed him to try one last time.

\---

Erik never had any illusion he'd find happiness one day.

When he lost his parents, he felt he lost his humanity. Charles crashed into his life like a sort of dorky soft miracle. At first he let the man in as a mean to an end. The authorities were looking for a single man and playing the married couple was easy. Once the mission was over, it was already too late.

He was in love.

Worse than that, Charles gave him _hope_.

Two months later they were married, and he got a taste of a normal family life. He was happy.

It couldn't last.

The weight of his secrets was too much, the dichotomy between his two lives too great. At times he hated touching his husband with the same hands that had killed. At others his anger was directed at Charles, who was so ignorant of the realities of Erik's world.

He couldn't be truthful. Whatever angered him or hurt him, what made him proud or tired, it had to be kept hidden. How could their marriage work when he couldn't talk about any of the things that pushed him everyday, all the experiences that made him who he was? 

It hit Erik like a bullet when he realized there was now no difference when Charles was home or away. There was no point anymore.

Erik was practical. He didn't mind being the bad guy. This realisation should have been followed by the logical conclusion: divorce.

So why didn't he make that call? 

Charles, the eternal hopeful fool, asked him to go to couples therapy. Therapy means honesty and truth. His job made it impossible. 

He agreed to try anyway.

\---

They made it to one single session, a rather disastrous assessment of their marriage. And then everything went to hell. 

\---

It was probably a proof of Erik's lack of sanity how seeing Charles ruthlessly fighting and stained with the blood of their enemies turned him on. He couldn't stop grinning like a shark. Seems like Charles approved.

\---

Revealing his secret turned out way worse than the sad montage of a rom-com. They nearly died.

Somehow, it still saved their relationship.

Turned out, Charles only had to be himself all along. These movies may be on to something after all.


End file.
